Prior methods for capacitive position sensing of MEMS devices have been focused towards inertial sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes. These earlier techniques were subject to the following disadvantages:                1. Sensitivity to low-frequency amplifier noise, such as voltage offset and 1/f noise.        2. Sensitivity to capacitive “feed-through” of the drive signal into the measurement signal. Many prior art MEMS drive systems apply a small AC signal on top of a DC drive voltage. The AC signal is used to measure the capacitance of the MEMS device. Variations of the DC signal can be picked up by the capacitance sensing circuitry. Such pick-up is known as feed-through and is a form of noise. This noise may be significant since prior art capacitive sensing systems provide only a small amount of current for capacitive sensing.        3. Non-linear actuation force.        4. Analog interface. An analog interface adds to the complexity of the control circuitry.        